


Admission

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Winter Drabbles 2017 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Prompt 19 Cozy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Drabble Prompt #19 - Cozy





	Admission

The boiler broke, and it’s their first Christmas together. Well, not _together_ together. Bundled up: joggers tucked into socks, hoodie strings pulled so their faces barely show; they cuddle up in Harry’s bed. 

It shouldn’t be so warm, so cozy when it’s freezing outside and almost the same temperature inside their flat, but it is. Pressed together, their body heat collects under the blankets where they’re hiding with a flashlight, playing twenty questions.

“Go ahead. Ask me anything.” 

Harry’s breath ghosts across Louis’ face. “Who was your first crush?” 

Louis hesitates, but decides it’s now or never. He whispers, “You.” 

**Author's Note:**

> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free. Please send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**


End file.
